This invention relates to providing an improved silicon wafer transport system. More particularly, this invention relates to providing new wafer-transport apparatus having geometries configured to minimize damage to the wafer while assisting in maintaining multi-orientation positioning of the wafer during transport by the tool.
Reliable control of the positioning of a silicon wafer during a transport step or fabrication process is frequently needed during fabrication and processing. Preventing both surface damage and tool-relative movement of an ultra-thin work piece within a semiconductor process tool is particularly challenging. A system to maintain damage-free positioning of such ultra-thin semiconductor wafers and similar articles while moving though such fabrication and processing would be of benefit to many in this field.